Dead End
by Mooncat99
Summary: Logan and Rory at a dead end in the hay bale maze - now what could they possibly do there? - Oh yeah, they do... Response to the 'In the Corn Maze' challenge on Illusive. Spoilers for 7-18: Hay Bale Maze


Title: **Dead End**

Author: Mooncat

Summary: Logan and Rory at a dead end in the hay bale maze - now what could they possibly do there? - Oh yeah, they do... Response to the 'In the Corn Maze' challenge on Illusive. Spoilers for 7-18: Hay Bale Maze

Ratings: M

Warnings: Smut, fluff and sexual situations. Hey, they were in a maze made of bales of hay. What did you expect?

Disclaimer: All stories, original characters and plots archived herein are property of their respective owners and authors. Gilmore Girls and its characters are property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Copyright: Sarah Diaz © 01.12.2010

Author's note: Couldn't resist that one. I love this episode and if you ask me, it's the last episode of the show, R/L-wise. Anything after that I like to pretend never happened.

_**Dead End**_

Logan looked at the wall of hay with amusement. "Look's like a dead end."

"Yeah. Another one. Probably we should have taken the right turn by Harvey after all, just like what the others did." Rory turned around, glaring at the bales of hay stacked up as a closed wall in front of them. "This must be like the third or fourth we've hit. Taylor has completely gone crazy with this. And what's with this one anyway? Adding such a small dead end right by another dead end? This corridor can't be more than three yards long. It's not even a pathway. It's a joke! A little perverted joke to drive us poor _lostlings_ crazy."

"Told you we should have gone right there. And I hate to break it to you, Ace, but inventing words like _lostlings_ won't get us out either," Logan chuckled. "And I stand by what I said. Taylor is a genius to come up with this. I wish I had this idea for one of the LDB events. It's simply great. Huh, maybe we could do a maze at one of the next alumni events though. Do you think Taylor can be convinced to give me the blueprint for this maze?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Rory gave her boyfriend a very skeptical look that spoke volumes about her opinion of his state of mind at that moment. "You are a very sick man."

Laughing, he caught her with his arms around her waist, stopping her from leaving the 'joke'. "Yep, I am and proud of it. It's the reason why I have quite a few very memorable adventures in my life." He kissed her, immediately turning the kiss to a demanding, urging need. Ever since their little but oh so significant and important short conversation before entering the maze, he had wanted her. Needed her. He guessed it was some primal need to further claim her as his and seal the long-haul deal they had just silently made with 'factoring each other in' and the longer they had wandered in this crazy maze, the more this need had grown. But there always had been people around them, including families with small children and toddlers. Now there weren't. Not for a while actually, not since turning left at the corner of hay shaped like a giant bunny which Rory naturally had named _Harvey_.

He took it as a compliment that his Ace actually first melted into his kiss until his hand was way up her blouse before she remembered where she was and pushed him away. "Jeez, Logan!" Blushing furiously, she looked around, making sure that no one had witnessed their so very much PG-rated kiss.

Not at all discouraged, Logan once again sneaked his arms around her waist, confidently dropping his head to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. "Ever done it in a maze made of hay, Ace? Cause I haven't and I don't want to miss that experience."

He felt her shudder as he hit that especially sensitive spot of hers, right at the base of her neck, over her artery. She loved him working on that particular spot and, in all honesty, he loved working it. Something about feeling the pulse throb beneath his mouth was in an odd way comforting and a turn-on. As his body once again proved with a sudden, unmistakable clarity.

Unfortunately, it also reminded his girlfriend of their surrounding. Slapping his chest, she put as much distance between them as his locked hands at the small of her back allowed. He was not an idiot after all. Or a rookie. He wasn't going to get anything by letting her out of his arms.

"Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the town center for Heaven's sake."

"Which makes doing this is all the more exciting." Once again he lowered his head but another slap against his chest made him retreat. For now.

"We're at the Spring Festival. In a maze. In the town center. In broad daylight. With children running around the place," she pointed out. The glare she gave him was truly terrifying - if she hadn't made any attempts to absolutely break away from him, for good.

"We've been alone for ages. And as you pointed out, this is the dead end at a dead end. No one will see us even if anyone makes a turn at the pathway to this end. We will be able to hear anybody coming to this part of the maze. The sound of anybody walking towards us will be enough warning for us to stop whatever we are doing," he argued, giving her a quick push so she was flush against his body, having no choice but to feel his growing need.

He was elated but still a bit surprised when she didn't protest or pull away again but instead searched his eyes with a little frown. "What's gotten into you? This feels like more than just wanting some kinky time."

"I just need you. Right now, right here," he answered, letting his head fall forward so it was resting against hers. "I want to be inside you right now to seal what we have just promised each other. For some reason I feel an urgency to be with you. To make sure that my pledge does not lose its meaning." He meant every single word he was saying to her. He truly did. It may sound irrational and ugh, cheesy, but it was what it was and he knew. He _knew_ that they had to do this. "That if I don't have you now, I may not have you for much longer. That I may lose you. I'm not risking that. Not ever." His jaw was clenched with determination at that statement.

His life seemed to be one big question mark, a puzzle, right now, much like the maze they were actually in. All his life, he had known what he had to do once he had grown up and now, after having altered that destiny, he stood in front of a myriad of possible roads, of crossroads and forks in the road. Always aware that more than one of them would lead to a dead end like this one here or a dark, blind alley. He was worried about them, scared he might get lost in this jungle he never had expected to enter. But no matter which way he chose, the only thing he knew was that wherever his path would lead him, his Ace was always going to be the prize at the end of each alley, the light at the end of the dark corridor. There were not going to be any dead ends with her, with their relationship. Not if he could help it.

And consummating their love here and now at this dead end would help him with that. It would be symbolic for him: it would be like laughing straight into the ugly face of the dead end, showing it that no matter what life had for them, they'd never end up at a dead end.

"Please," he begged, not caring how desperate he sounded. For his Ace, he would beg for anything that would help him secure her at his side for eternity.

Still staring intently at him, she surprised him by giving him a small smile. "Okay. But I swear to you, Logan, if we get caught, I am _never_ going to let you forget it. And you will regret it."

"Fair enough," he agreed, his voice sounding huskily. Capturing her lips again for a kiss instantly had his body in flames. Frenzied, he used his last moment of reason to analyze the situation and decide on how to do this exactly.

This wasn't about the thrill of doing it while avoiding getting caught. That was the least he wanted and not so much because it would mean he'd have to stop with unfinished business but more because he simply didn't want anyone seeing his Ace like this but him. With her, it always had been like that, right from the start. Before her, he had cared less about where and when he had sex, even if others would see him in the act, never had worried about exposing himself with his random sex partner of the moment. Not so with Rory. He was even bothered that there had been two guys before him who had been allowed to touch her luscious body and the thought of that idiot ex-boyfriend of hers who was the first one who had sex with her... It was something he purposely wouldn't think about because it drove him crazy. This was ridiculous as he would have never had sex with a virgin. Probably.

With his Ace, you never know. Just like now… She had agreed to do this so easily which was so against her usually careful nature. For that alone he'd be extra watchful so she'd have no reason to regret this ever. In this sense, they would have to be quick… and quiet. Too bad. He'd have preferred a long, sensual encounter. Then again, at some point they had to find their way out of this maze and later, he'd make sure they would be able to make love the way he preferred. Even if he'd have to do this with Lorelai sleeping over their heads.

Finding his way back to that special point at the base of her neck, he run his hand under her shirt again, stroking her silken skin, taking only little time until he reached her bra and expertly unhooking it. With her help, he had it removed in no time, storing it safely in his pocket before he turned all his attention to the now-free breasts of hers, kneading them softly. He'd love to worship them with his tongue as well, but that would be too much exposure. For them to consummate their love and seal their promise he would have to remove her pants and he had no intention of having her totally naked.

Too bad she wasn't wearing a skirt which would have really been convenient now, he thought with regret as he reluctantly moved his hands to her back. He pressed her close for a deep kiss that took their foreplay to the next level, enticing the need he felt in her, firing up its intensity at the same time and throwing them into a frenzied passion that had her pulling his shirt out of his pants so she could touch his back with her delicate hands, leaving his skin on fire. Needing more, he swiftly opened her pants, slipping his hand down her panties, groaning when he found her already wet with want for him, causing his own erection to strain painfully against his pants. Not for long though when suddenly, Rory's hands slipped down to the fly of his pants, freeing him from its restraints.

"Rory," he murmured, barely coherent, moving her back to the wall of hay. Pushing down her offending pair of pants which was in his way, he finally lifted her onto him, her legs automatically locking around his waist, thrusting in with one forceful stroke that had her arching her back in his arms. He brought her head down for another hungry kiss, muffling the sounds of pleasure that escaped her as they started to move together in rhythm, riding each other towards the pinnacle they wanted to reach.

Thinking was hardly possible anymore but he still kept in mind that he couldn't take his time, not here, so he didn't. Plunging into her with all the speed and force he could, she welcomed each and every one of his thrust with pushes of her own. And yet it seemed to take precious ages until finally, he buried himself one last time deep within her, finding his release with her shuddering in his arms with her own climax, their reverent kiss swallowing her scream and his roar.

_His… she was his. Forever._

His legs gave way and he sank to his knees. Hers still firmly locked around him, like it was supposed to be. He longed to lie down, repeat this more slowly and be able to admire her in all her naked glory, but not here. Soon though.

Their heads were pressed together, much like every inch of their body they were able to bring together. He shuddered, not because of the passion that was still flowing through his entire body but because of the incredible emotions he felt deep within his very being, his total being − his body, heart and soul − for her. "I love you." It didn't seem nearly enough to describe the depth and all-consuming intensity of the feeling he held for his Ace but it was all he could say to express what he felt for her and something told him it was enough after all.

Somehow she managed to tighten her hold on him, pressing herself even more into his body. "I love you, too."

Oh yeah, it was enough. More than enough. Closing his eyes, he savored this moment for all eternity, this absolute happiness he felt at this moment. Briefly, his mind flashed to the ring he had been carrying around for a while now, safely hidden in his duffle bag for the weekend. For one tiny moment, he was tempted to bring it up, to ask her now but it took him only a few seconds to think better of it. Not yet and certainly not here, not now. Not before they know what the immediate future would bring them, not before they had a foot in this new life that awaited them both.

Besides, a ring with all its significance would only pale in comparison to the promise they had made earlier and this incredible act they just had done. This was so much bigger than a license and some jeweled metal which was so irrelevant to the pledge they had made each other.

Tenderly, he cupped her face, pulling it back far enough so he could look into her eyes. "Wherever we go from here, I'll always be at your side, Rory… if you'll have me."

Her eyes widened slightly and for a moment they glistened. She covered his hands with her own, nodding lightly. "Wherever we go from here, I'll always want you at my side… and I'll always be with you."

Something lifted from his heart, allowing it fly far to unknown heights. Finally, he felt the anxiety that had been growing within him dissipate, especially now that they had clearly expressed their feelings and intentions about each other. Kissing her lightly, he smiled. "We will have to seal this promise, too, I think, but not here."

Laughing, she looked around, her skin blushing from head to toe. "Yeah, we should probably go before this turns into one of those things I won't ever let you forget."

Smirking, he gently lifted her up so he could get back onto his feet. "Babe, feel free to always remind me of this moment."

Rolling her eyes, she bent to quickly slip into her pants but not quick enough as Logan was able to snatch her panties and tucked it in his pocket with her bra.

"Logan! Give me that!" she demanded, outraged. She tried to fish it out from where he put it.

He slapped her hand away. "No way. I'm keeping those."

"I can't walk around with no bra and no panties!" she pointed out, incredulous.

"Sure you can. No one but me will know it," he pointed right back at her, stealing a kiss before giving her his best winning smile. "Besides, you won't wear them for long anyway. Not to mention that I have a right to have a souvenir of the best and most beautiful and significant moment of my life, don't you think?"

The only answer he got was a glare, but she did pull up her pants without any further protest; she straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair. He quickly mirrored her actions and they finally gave each other a final once over before she slipped her hand into his. "Don't be so confident that I would be soon out of my clothes as you had implied," she mentioned dryly though.

Grinning, he pulled her out of the little corner fate had led them to. "You're going to make me pay now, huh?"

"You can bet on it," she affirmed, falling into step beside him. Glaring at the bales of hay surrounding them, she sighed. "How will we ever find our way out of this crazy maze?"

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he confidently headed towards the next turn. "Just follow me."

"Okay. But as soon as we hit the next dead end, I'm taking the lead again," she told him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Deal. If that fails too," and he had no doubt that it would. He wasn't the one who had led them to this dead end after all, "we'll move on by deciding together which way to go."

"Or by flipping a coin," she agreed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

He nodded, kissing her temple. Then they left the pathway that had led them to their dead end. Whichever path they take, they would find their way out of the maze. They would stick together. Face every fork and decide together which way to take. They would walk out of the maze, side by side, and they would take on whatever life had in store for them. Together.

And wherever life would take them, there would not be any dead ends for them.

Never.

**The End**

* * *

**This is a response to the following 'In the Corn Maze'-challenge on Illusive from wavegirl222:**

**After Logan follows Rory into her part of the maze they get to a dead end. A one shot fluffy smutty scene with no interruptions. Doesn't have to get too graphic but overall a good Rogan fluffy story.**

_(Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot - especially you, wavegirl222, if you're still around. And thank you for this enticing challenge! When I saw it, I really couldn't resist. I immediately had to write down this idea for a story or this bunny would drive me crazy if I don't do something about it. And yes, feel absolutely free to pretend that this story was canon and nothing ever happened to break them up and__ they had their happy ending which they so deserved and ought to have. I for sure will do that. )_


End file.
